Unturned
}} Unturned is a free sandbox game in an emerging singleplayer and multiplayer apocalypse survival genre. Unlike some survival genre games which are focused on a multiplayer style, Unturned provides players with easy systems to survive the zombie infestation in many various ways, either on their own or with their friends. Over the course of a typical adventure, players and groups will have a blast fortifying locations, scavenging for supplies, trying to live off the land, and interacting with other players. The game is being developed entirely with the community in focus, and has many features which are based entirely on feedback. Fortification Players can build massive forts out of structural building blocks, or build onto smaller buildings in the world with barricades. More options for building are constantly being added. Buildings can be destroyed by various different tools. There are 2 types of buildings: structures and barricades. Structures can be placed on floors supported with pillars and most of the time this is the only way to place one. Barricades are more often freeform buildings that can be placed anywhere that is not obstructed. Vehicles Players can find vehicles and can drive them, using them as a weapon to run over zombies or other players and as a faster method of transport than walking. Survival The Player has to look around the map for loot to survive such as water and clothes. It is entirely possible to live off in the wilderness by growing crops and hunting animals. Explore The game goes where the community wants it to. The official maps are currently located in Canada (PEI and Yukon), U.S.A. (Washington and Hawaii), and Europe (Russia, Germany, Greece, and France). Bandits Players can choose to become a bandit by killing everyone on sight. Most players are bandits due to the fact that it has no direct consequences and the reward is instant. Heroes Players can choose to become a hero by helping other players and softening the bandit population. Heroes are very rare due to having rewards that do not even compare to being bandits and the fact that it's very risky. Maps There are currently seven maps to play: the PEI map, which is a map useful for starting players; the Washington map; the Yukon map, for more experienced players who want a challenge against the environment; the Russia map; Germany, Greece, and Cyprus, the latest map added to the game, in 3.20.0.0. Hawaii was the first curated map added, followed by Greece, Cyprus and France. The player also has the option to create their own maps using the Editor. Arena Players also have the option to play the Arena gamemode. It is a deathmatch where multiple players spawn in random locations around the map and have to fight until only one player is left. Currently, five maps are available for this mode: Alpha Valley, a small town; Monolith, a forest with an island in the center; PEI Arena; Washington Arena and Canyon Arena Requirements: Minimum: *'OS (Windows):' Windows 7 32-bit *'OS (Mac OS X):' Leopard 32-bit *'OS (SteamOS + Linux):' Ubuntu 32-bit *'Processor:' 2 GHz *'Memory:' 4 GB RAM *'DirectX (Windows):' Version 9.0c *'Storage:' 1 GB available space Recommended: *'OS (Windows):' Windows 10 64-bit *'OS (Mac OS X):' Yosemite 64-bit *'OS (SteamOS + Linux):' Ubuntu 64-bit *'Processor:' 3 GHz *'Memory:' 8 GB RAM *'DirectX (Windows):' Version 11 *'Network:' Broadband Internet connection *'Storage:' 4 GB available space Trivia: *Nelson Sexton, the creator of Unturned, originally created a game on RŌBLOX called "Deadzone" before it was abandoned in its early stages. *http://smartlydressedgames.com/ was originally advertised on Nelson's RŌBLOX character biography. *The game was commonly stereotyped as a "Minecraft + DayZ" game by many people after its release, due to both the style of gameplay, and several other similarities. Since the development of Unturned 3.0, these stereotypes are now less prevalent, but still recognizable during gameplay. Category:Needs Updating